Naruto, the Phantom Dragon
by Phantom Plasma Dragon
Summary: Starts in wave. Hidan and Kakuzu are hired by Gato. Naruto dies, meets death and becomes her child an heir, along with Harley White(Giratina). He learns some truths and decides to stay for the people who truly care for him. Harem Fic, Rated M for cursing and graphic deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo it's Phantom Plasma Dragon and this is my first story. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom "I think you need to relax a little. I'm sure the readers will love you, because most of the time they're cool and helpful. Just don't take any flames seriously."**

 **Phantom Plasma Dragon giving Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom a deadpan look said "Says the dude who has 20 fic and pending two new ones."**

 **Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom laughing nervously said "I can't help if my brain pushes out a new idea and i have to write it. Anyway I'll start you off with this. Phantom Plasma Dragon does not own anything. All of you punk lawyers can kiss his motherfluffing ass."**

* * *

 **Chapter 1; Death and Truths!**

A blonde haired boy could be seen barely standing in front of his team, the client and the back up they had requested. This boy had deep blue eyes that were shining with determination right now. His tan skin was a little red, as he was covered in cuts and bruises. He had so much of his own blood on him, that the whisker marks on his face, weren't even visible. His torn orange and blue jacket was barely hanging on to him. He black shirt was pretty much history as it was mainly gone. His orange pants were missing a entire leg, and his shoes were behind him. This boy is Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, and the absolute most hated person in his home village, at least by most of the village that is. Behind him trying to get his vision right was a black haired, paled skin boy with red eyes. He was dressed in a high collar blue shirt with a fan on the back. He had on white shorts and blue sandals. This boy is Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's golden boy, and the boy almost every female was after. Standing next to him with a worried look on her face was a pink haired, green eyed, pale skinned girl.(I think) She was dressed in a red dress with black shorts, and black sandals. This girl is Haruno Sakura, a useless fan-girl. A little behind her was a man trying to get air back into his lungs. This man had gravity defying silver hair, one black eye and one red eye, a mask on his face, and fair skin. He was dressed in a green vest and a black shirt, with black pants, and black sandals. This man is Hatake Kakashi, famed elite jonin. Next to him with a look of fear was man with grey hair, black rimmed glasses, black eyes, a little beard and the smell of alcohol on him. This man is Tazuna the client. Standing on the other side of him was a woman with long purple hair framing her face, pale skin and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt, with dark grey armor over it. She had on matching black pants, and black sandals. In her hand was a sword, that had blood already on it. This is Uzuki Yugao, a anbu and one of the four ice queens of the village.

Standing in front of them the tiny tyrant known as Gato, with an literal army of hired mercenaries and petty thugs. In front of this group staring at Naruto's group with disinterest was a tall man with tan skin. He was very muscular and looked to be in his early 20's. He had long dark brown hair and the edges of his mouth were stitched together. His eyes were weird as he had green irises, no pupils and red sclerae On his forehead was the traditional Taki headband, with the scratched out symbol. On his fingers were the brown nail polish a dark green ring with the kanji for north on his left middle finger. His entire body was covered with various stitches and looked sewn together. He had on a black vest and black pants. Behind him though a black cloak with red clouds could be seen. Standing behind him with an insane smirk on his face was a man with medium-length grey hair, that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He was wearing his cloak as it was open revealing his upper body and his slashed out Yugakure headband and the strange amulet. He had on dark green nail polish and an orange ring on his left index finger which had the kanji for 3 on it. He had a triple-bladed scythe on his back and was smiling at them. These two were Hidan and Kakuzu and they were members of the still low-key criminal organization Akatsuki. Gato had paid them to finish what Zabuza couldn't. Kakuzu spotting Naruto blinked and said "Hidan it seems as we'll be collecting the Kyuubi Jinchuriki early."

Hidan snorting asked "Can I sacrifice the rest of them Jashin?"

Kakuzu shrugging said "Do what you please."

Hidan smirked at this. Naruto blinked and Hidan was swinging his scythe at Yugao. Naruto knowing that she wouldn't be able to move in time, switched places with her and let Hidan slice his arm off. Naruto screamed as his blood spilled onto the bridge. Hidan smiling and ignoring Kakuzu drew the Jashin circle on the ground and licked the blood off of the scythe. Everyone gained wide eyes when Hidan's skin turned black and white bone-like marks appeared. He smirking said "It seems as the Kyuubi brat has a death wish. Oh well he'll just be a sacrifice to Jashin then."

He then quickly stabbed himself in the side, making Naruto scream out in pain. He laughing at this said "Oh yes. Jashin will enjoy this offering." He then stabbed himself in the arm, making Naruto cry out in pain. Yugao seeing this turned and tried to help Naruto, but Kakuzu stopped her with one of his mask. Kakashi getting his air back was about to go help Naruto, when said boy said "Kakashi-sensei go help Yugao-san."

Kakashi wanted to argue, but sighed knowing better. He jumped to help Yugao with Kakuzu. She spotting him asked "Why aren't you helping Naruto-san."

Kakashi attacking the mask said "Because he told me to help you." Yugao hearing this wanted to ask Kakashi why he listened but was forced to dodge an attack from one of the mask.

Hidan taking great pleasure in stabbing himself and inflicting pain to Naruto suddenly scowled. The reason why, well he could feel that his link was breaking. He looking at the reason why, narrowed his eyes spotting the light in Naruto's eyes grow dim, but for some reason Naruto had a smirk on his face. Hidan wondering why suddenly gained wide eyes when Sasuke with a demon wind shuriken sliced off his head. This caused the curse to end, so Naruto fell to the ground. Naruto still with a smirk on his face said "Sasuke-teme go help Yugao-san and Kakashi-sensei. I'm already dead anyway."

Sasuke wanted to say something but spotting the look in Naruto's eyes he did as he was asked. Sakura and Tazuna moving over to Naruto had worried looks on their faces. Naruto spotting Hidan's head screaming it's lungs out as his body stumbled around looking for it said "That guy isn't dead. Fuck me."

The rest of the light in his eyes then dimmed. Sakura seeing this, put his head in her lap and shut his eyes. She closing her eyes said "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun."

She then kissed him in the middle of his forehead. Tazuna looking at Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of Kaiza, the man he was glad to call son who died protecting what he believed in.

* * *

Naruto feeling something warm against him opened his eyes and blinked finding himself in someone's arms being gently rocked. He looking up to see who was rocking him blushed finding a gorgeous face belonging to a giant woman. The woman as if sensing his eyes looked down at him and smiled. This woman had long flowing rainbow colored hair, that framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were a deep purple, and seemed to hold nothing but love. Her smile was like a million clouds in the shape of teeth. Naruto staring asked "Excuse me but who are you and where am I?"

The woman smiling said "I am Rebekah Sheppard, but you may know me as Shinigami or Death. Where are you, well you're in my palace at the edge of reality."

Naruto hearing this gained wide eyes and quickly said "I apologize Death-sama. I will-,!"

She cut him off by placing a stick of pocky in his mouth She smiling at his face, as she had given him an extra sticky one said "Hush child as you have done nothing wrong. Allow me to explain just why you are here." She looking up at the ceiling said "You were born 13 years ago on a night where my foolish twin sister was taking a day off. Her not being there caused the darkness of the world to screw you over. You see you were born to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and as you know the night you were born the Kyuubi attacked the village. What you don't know is that both of your parents survived that night but fled the village with the help of your godfather Jiraiya and Sarutobi. How is it that Minato survived the reaper death seal, well it wasn't me that he summoned, but a corporal form of the darkness. Anyway the plan was for Sarutobi to raise you and make you into the perfect little loyal konoha shinobi. I'm sad to say it worked. You are the perfect and loyal konoha shinobi. Once my sister got back in from her day off, she realized what happened and was furious with her assistant who was supposed to be watching for anything. She instantly contacted me and informed me of what happened. I was understandable pissed, and only got more upset once I witnessed Sarutobi letting the mobs beat you up. On that day I came up with a plan to fix what was happening to you." She looking down at the scowling Naruto said "My plan was to finally claim an heir and bless a mortal with my powers."

Naruto hearing this felt his eyes widen. She chuckling said "I needed another person to make if official so I contacted an old friend of mine name Gogeta and informed him of what was happening. He being very upset gave me his DNA to help you with. Now let me tell you that Gogeta is a god, born from the permanent fusion of two saiyan warriors named Vegeta and Goku." She smiling at his face said "As you have been sitting here I have been making you my child adding a little of his DNA as possible, because trust me you do not want to be a saiyan. You have about 75% of my DNA already bonded to you with 10% being his." She smiling at his confused look said "He will only be your DNA giver, I will be your parent along with someone who has stated a interest in being your other parent." Naruto blinked when in came a woman with long curly grey hair, that seemed to shine with a supernatural light. Her skin was fair, and blemish free. Her eyes were black orbs, her pupils shining red rubies. The strange thing was the six golden things on her side that extended all around her back. She was dressed in a red and dark grey kimono, that what looked like wings going up the back. Around her mouth were thick golden pincers. Rebekah smiling said "Naruto I introduce to you the person who will be your other parent, and Goddess in her own right Harley White, otherwise known as Giratina the rebellious princess of the distorted dimension." Harley looking him over smiled at him, and Naruto blinked spotting how many teeth the woman had. Rebekah smiling said "She has also given me a little of her DNA, and that is the last 15% of your DNA." Naruto finally finishing the stick of pocky asked "Does anyone in konoha truly care for me?"

Rebekah smiling gently at him said "Yes, Iruka-san, Ayame-san, Teuchi-san, Konohamaru-san, Udon-san, Moegi-san, Anko-san, Yugao-san and Kakashi-san."

Naruto hearing this blinked as that was literally 9 people who cared for him in that god awful village. He sighing said "I'll stay for them then, everyone else can kiss my tan ass."

Harley hearing this giggled and Naruto found it haunting yet melodic. Rebekah hearing this said "Now let's discuss the perks you gain from the new DNA flowing in you and becoming the child of myself and Harley."

Naruto holding up his hand asked "Can I have another stick of pocky first?"

Rebekah smiling put another less sticky stick of pocky in his mouth. She smiling at his content face said "Now as you have been told I am death incarnate. You are still human and about to be alive again, thus you could become the mortal version of death incarnate. I have control over death, darkness, shadows, and fear. My theory is that you'll gain an affinity to all of these, and quite possibly gain an aura of death that commands respect to all around you. Gogeta really only controlled the apes and monkeys along with the energy known as Ki. You will probably gain these, it's a 25% chance. Harley is what is known as a pokemon, created by what I guess you could call your grandmother Arceus. She is a dual type with the main type being Ghost. The secondary type is Dragon. She is what is known as a legendary and has control over an entire dimension where things are distorted. She also has two forms when she's a pokemon. She has her origin form, which is more snake like and altered form which is more dragon like. My guess is that you'll gain both the Ghostly qualities and the Draconic qualities. To be frank you might even become a dragon yourself so. You will also gain her legendary qualities like for instance something known as pressure which when in the pokemon world makes more attack power be used, but in your world it will most likely be like a stronger version of killing intent."

Naruto blinked hearing this asked "What about the distortion thing."

He blinked when Harley said "You will most likely gain it also, and could possibly even create your own distorted dimension."

Naruto hearing this nodded. Rebekah said "Now it's time to wake up Naru-chan and activate your powers. Save Yugao and Kakashi." Naruto nodding felt himself vanish from her comforting presence.

* * *

 **Review or be faced to eat the cooking of Sakura.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello It's Phantom Plasma Dragon here with the 2nd chapter of Phantom Dragon. I really hope you guys enjoy this**

 **TTJOD "Dude relax the readers will tell you how they feel. I think they'll like it."**

 **Phantom Plasma Dragon "If you say so. Gato do the disclaimer."**

 **Gato "Phantom Plasma Dragon-sama doesn't own anything."**

* * *

 **Chapter 2; Behold the Might of the Phantom Dragon!**

Sakura still with Naruto's head in her lap was watching as Sasuke, Yugao and Kakashi tried to fight Hidan Kakuzu, but were starting to loose. She was about to go join the fray, when this intense and powerful pressure slammed down on all on the bridge. She finding it hard to breath was wondering where this insane pressure was coming from. She then felt movement in her lap. She blanching slowly looked down at her lap. Her eyes widened finding herself staring into silver slitted eyes. Naruto ignoring Sakura looking at him like she had seen a ghost, slowly moved his head from her lap. He standing to his feet, dusted himself off with his one arm. He walking forward passed by the blood he had spilled earlier. He was still releasing his pressure, so all eyes were now on him. Naruto with his eyes could see the many spirits haunting the bridge and people on the bridge. He walking up to Zabuza's sword, looked at it and could see the spirits gleaming on the edge of it's blade. He then turning to Haku's body searched for her spirit, finding it looking at him with wide eyes he asked "Haku-chan do you still believe in what you told me in the forest that time?"

Haku blinking didn't think he could hear her as she said " _Yes Naruto-kun. You can only grow truly strong protecting what is precious to you._ "

Naruto hearing her answer closed his eyes and said "Thank you for answering me Haku-chan." He then opening his eyes again let loose a loud scream of rage. Everyone gained wide eyes, when the bridge started to literally shake from his scream. Everyone could then feel the massive build up chakra coming from him. He roaring forced a new arm to grow, shocking everyone including Hidan. Naruto looking at his new arm, could see that the skin was darker then the rest of his body, and the hands were clawed. He looking at said claws could see that they were plain. He shaking his head, turned to Hidan and Kakuzu. He glaring Hidan dead in the eyes said "I have an score to settle with you fucker, but first allow me to get comfortable."

He then roared again, this time shaking not only the bridge, but all of wave. Yugao trying to keep her footing asked "What the hell is going on?"

Kakashi holding on to the railing said "I have no clue."

Hidan stumbling asked "How in the nine rings of hell is that fucking shithead still motherfucking alive when I offered his ass to Jashin."

Kakuzu stumbling also said "I don't know."

Gato who was getting sick was wondering how the blonde brat was alive again. Sasuke nearly falling of the side of the bridge asked "What the hell is he doing?"

Sakura who was hanging onto a tree for dear life as the wind coming from Naruto was trying to blow her away screamed "NARUTO-BAKA!"

Tazuna with his nails digging into the bridge was screaming "SOMEBODY FUCKING SAVE ME!"

* * *

Naruto feeling lightning coiling around him, felt his body starting to change. First thing to happen was for him to shoot up in height going from 4.8 feet tall, to 6.3 feet tall. He felt his hair grow, and extend all the way to the middle of his back. It changed from blonde to charcoal grey, and most of it spiked out. He feeling bumpy ridges appearing around his eyes didn't do a thing. His body then went from skinny and weak, to looking like Kakuzu's, but with more muscle. He felt claws grow on his other hand. Six thick yellow spikes appeared on his arms starting just above his elbows and ending just below his shoulders. Thick claws appeared on his feet, as they arched up slightly. A thick dragon tail then burst from just above his ass. Said tail was red with black stripes. Finally six thick black wings burst from his back, each wing tipped off with thick yellow spikes. Naruto ending his roaring, vanished and reappeared with Tazuna who had been blown into the air by the wind he had been putting out. He setting the man down looked to him and said "I apologize Tazuna-san."

Tazuna catching his breath said "No problem brat, just next time warn a fellow."

Naruto hearing this laughed and allowed his now large canine teeth to be seen. He then setting his eyes on Hidan who was looking at him with hate smirked and vanished. The next thing anyone knew Hidan was launched through six trees. Naruto appearing where Hidan had been standing had this downright terrifying smirk on his face. Kakuzu punching him gained wide eyes, when his fist went through Naruto. He said "Afterimage."

He hearing Naruto snort gained wide eyes when Naruto said "No intangible."

Kakuzu was then slapped by Naruto's tail. Naruto then dodging a wild swing from a pissed off Hidan, grabbed the scythe as it sailed by him and pulled Hidan to him. Hidan with wide eyes, felt his entire body whiplash when his body collided with Naruto's fist. Naruto smirking as Hidan became pudding on his fist, turned intangible as one of Kakuzu's mask tried to hit him. Instead Hidan was hit and regained his senses. He trying to pick up his scythe was kicked by Naruto, actually sending his head flying. Naruto picking up the scythe tossed it at Kakuzu, who couldn't even dodge it as it was literally in his shoulder within minutes. Naruto yanking the chain, made a small cut on his arm with one of his claws. Hidan coming back with his head smirked spotting this. He consuming what he thought was Naruto's blood, drew the Jashin circle, and felt his eyes widen as Kakuzu was now caught in his curse. He was about to try and stop the curse, but Naruto phased into existence right in front of him with a ferocious grin on his face. Hidan blinked when Naruto stabbed him in the heart. Kakuzu screamed in agony as one of his mask died. Naruto turning to see this smirked and stabbed Hidan in the heart again. Another of his mask died. Naruto stabbed Hidan again and a third mask died. Kakuzu who was now sweating was thinking " _What the hell is happening? How did he enter Hidan's circle without breaking it?_ "

Naruto stabbing Hidan again, watched as the fourth and final mask died. Naruto then stabbed Hidan one last time and Kakuzu screamed as he had just been stabbed in the heart. Naruto watching as he died, vanished just as Hidan was about to stab him. Appearing with Hidan's scythe in his hand he said "You think yourself to be immortal because of some low life demon has you in his religion."

Naruto letting out his aura of death chuckled and said "I will prove you wrong little fool."

Naruto tossing the scythe into the air spun it around in a circle, while holding onto the chain. He once a tornado was formed, slammed said tornado down on Hidan, who was ripped to pieces. When the wind cleared, Hidan's body was laying everywhere. Naruto walking over to Hidan, cut Hidan's cheek with his own scythe. He putting said blood in Hidan's mouth drew the Jashin circle. Hidan felt his eyes widen as he was now a victim of his own curse. Naruto chuckling said "I hope you had fun in life because now you die."

Naruto then stabbed Hidan in the heart, and Hidan started to shake and tremble, before he became still. Naruto seeing this turned his eyes to Gato and his thugs. He loosing his smirk closed his eyes. He walking towards the army said "I hope all of you said your prayers."

He then opening his eyes to reveal red slitted sclerae. The bumps on his faces transformed into spikes. He licking his lips, let loose a screech, that made something shatter. Everyone blinked and gained wide eyes finding themselves in a place that looked like the bridge, but with water floating, and nothing under the bridge. Hell looking over the side of the bridge Kakashi couldn't see nothing, for at least 20 miles down. He gulping felt his eyes widen spotting Naruto floating with six arms instead of six wings. He now only had two wings and they were red now. Naruto smirking at the terrified faces of the mercenaries and Gato said " _ **Welcome to my dimension. Here I am king and my rules apply.**_ " He then floating down licked his lips and said " _ **This will be your new home Gato. Along with your mercenaries and petty thugs.**_ " Naruto floating over to one of said thugs who was shitting his pants stuck his entire hand into the man. He pulling something brown out smirked and said " _ **What I just did to this fool was remove his humanity and increased his sex drive.**_ " He smirked at Gato's wide eyes. Naruto vanishing appeared holding a bunch of brown orbs and said " _ **I have just done the same for the rest of your little group, all except for you Gato.**_ " He then smirking with malicious intent said " _ **I say you have about five minutes before they smell the pseudo female scent you have coming from you and make you their little bitch.**_ " He smirking at the snow white Gato said " _ **Did I forget to mention that in my dimension males can get pregnant and give birth to children**_ "

This made Gato drop to his knees and beg "Please don't do this too me. I'll give you anything you want. Money, drugs, weapons, men, women, kids, slaves please don't do this to me."

Naruto looking down at Gato with pure hatred in his eyes said " _ **You can't beg and bribe your way out of this one scum. You tried to kill two of the 9 people who actually give a damn about me in the village hidden in the leaves. That means you must suffer.**_ " He then tilting his head to the side ignoring Yugao's inner squeal at how cute he looked doing that asked " _ **Besides didn't the many women you violated and killed beg you not to violate them? Didn't that mother of three beg you not to fucking rape her in front of her children. Didn't that 13 year old girl beg you not to rape her, and after you did so, did she not beg you not to let your men rape her?**_ "

Gato with visible fear in his eyes said "Please I can change." Naruto titling his head floated Yugao, Tazuna, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke up to his level. He turning to look Yugao, Tazuna and Kakashi in the eyes asked " _ **What do you think Yu-chan, Kaka-sensei, Tazuna-san?**_ "

Tazuna glaring at Gato said "He will never change. That little piece of shit would rape and kill Tsunami-chan if he had the fucking chance." He then spat on Gato.

Kakashi looking at Gato with contempt said "He deserves to suffer for the rest of his life for what he did, and for almost getting me killed, not to mention actually managing to get you killed."

Gato hearing this started to cry as he turned to Yugao. Yugao looking at Naruto and wondering why he was calling her Yu-chan said "He deserves to feel the pain his victims felt, and a thousand times that. Let him rot here."

Naruto hearing this turned to the crying Gato and said " _ **A jury of your peers have voted and you are going to be here for eternity.**_ " Naruto cackling said " _ **I do hope you're a masochist because your new mates will have spiked dicks and every time one of them mates with you it will be painful.**_ " Gato hearing this cried loudly.

Naruto laughing snapped his fingers and everyone watched as the bridge was connected to a dirt road, and a small boat appeared floating in the air. Gato blinked when his clothes were replaced by a skirt, and his shirt was removed. He gained wide eyes when he felt his junk be forced into a small thong, a women's small thong at that. Appearing on his waist was a short dagger. He looking up at Naruto wondering what was going on. Naruto laughing said " _ **I'm a sporting person so I'm allowing you to access every part of my distorted world and giving you a weapon to fight them off with. Your clothing is so you aren't as restricted.**_ " Naruto looking at the thugs and mercenaries said " _ **You'd better get going Gato-chan or else you're going to be in a world of pain.**_ "

Gato hearing this quickly jumped into the boat and took off. Not seconds later the thugs and mercenaries roared and transformed into huge grey skinned creatures with huge bulges in their pants. Some of them had wings, others hand flippers fins and hands. The one's with fins and flippers jumped into the darkness and were soon chasing after Gato, along with the winged ones. The one's with hands and feet took off running on all fours down the dirt road. Yugao blinking asked "Why did you give him a weapon and transportation? His victims never had that."

Naruto chuckling said " _ **Yu-chan you should know better by now. I never said that the weapon I gave him would actually harm them. In fact all that is a bottle of endless lube. As for the transportation, that boat he so eagerly sailed away in, can only be refueled by the embryonic goop he has after having a baby.**_ "

Kakashi hearing this shivered and said "He doesn't stand a chance."

Naruto was about to say something when in the distance Gato could be heard screaming in agony. Tazuna shivering asked "Can we get out of here now?"

Naruto blinked and let out a screech. Once again the sound of something shattering could be heard. Everyone blinked and they were once again on the bridge all of them standing on solid ground. Naruto walking over to Kakuzu's body grabbed the ring on the finger and cut the head off. He sent the body to his dimension where it would multiply and become food for it's inhabits. He walking over to Hidan's body grabbed his ring and head. He once having these sent Hidan's body to his dimension where it would reform and become another creature for Gato to run from. He grabbing Hidan's scythe sent it to the distorted version of his apartment. He doing the same for the Kubikiribocho walked over to Haku's body. He picking it up looked Haku's spirit dead in the eyes and said "I'm sending your spirit and body to my dimension where you will be reunited with said body, and hidden away from my ghouls. If I'm right you should go through your own mutation and possibly become a better version of a ghoul, or maybe Phantom."

Haku's spirit nodding whispered " _Thank You Naruto-kun._ "

Naruto smiling sent the body and spirit away. He then looking at Tazuna said "Your country is free now Tazuna. You can build your bridge to peace and hope can be restored to the villagers."

Tazuna hearing this felt tears gather in his eyes. He bowing lowly to Naruto said "Thank you so much kid. You don't know how much this means to me."

Naruto eye smiling much like Kakashi was famous for doing said "No problem Tazuna-san I was just doing my job." He then yawning asked "Can we go to your home now, I'm beat and could use some shut eye?"

Tazuna hearing this nodded and said "Follow me kid. Tonight you sleep like a king. The master bedroom I was sleeping in is now yours."

Naruto yawning rubbed his eyes and said "Sleeping in general sounds heavenly."

He then followed Tazuna who was practically dancing in glee. Yugao turning to Kakashi asked "You heard him call me Yu-chan right?"

Kakashi eye smiling said "I have not a clue what you're talking about Yugao."

He then pulling out his book and covering his sharingan proceeded to follow Naruto and Tazuna. Yugao turning to Sakura asked "You heard him call me Yu-chan right?"

Sakura snorting stomped ahead and said "Sasuke-kun should be sleeping like a king not the baka."

Yugao ignoring her turned to Sasuke and asked "You heard him call me Yu-chan right?"

Sasuke scowling said "Hn!"

He then walked behind Sakura. Yugao sighing asked "Why is he calling me Yu-chan?" She then ran behind the group, not wanting to be left behind. No one even noticed a pair of yellow eyes hiding in what looked like a Venus fly trap vanish, or the Kumo scout running towards his home village.

* * *

 **Review or be forced to suffer like Gato!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is Phantom Plasma Dragon here with the 3rd chapter of Phantom Dragon. My main man Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom helped me with some of this chapter. Hell i sent the 1st chapter to him and he exploded with creative juices. I hope you enjoy it and this is a harem fic, with one person being obvious.**

 **TTJOD "Phantom is another term for ghostly and Naruto's clones always have their own personality. Yugao please do the disclaimer."**

 **Yugao "Phantom Plasma Dragon and Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom don't own anything besides Original jutsu, Original Characters and Original Bloodlines. If they did things would be a lot different."**

* * *

 **Chapter 3; In the bingo Book, and Yu-chan!**

The next day Naruto would wake up and stretch out the kinks in his body. He getting out of the bed. He feeling his wings blinked and wondered what he was going to do with them. He blinked when they vanished. Shaking his head he finally realized that he wasn't wearing much. Hell he had on a pair of boxers that could tear at any moment. He blinked when a set of clothes appeared on the dresser. He picking them up blinked spotting a pair of black jeans with stitched up knees. The string was red. He could see a dark grey hoodie with the kanji for Phantom Dragon in gold. He shrugging blinked spotting the black armbands that like his pants were sewn together with golden strings. He putting his new outfit out, could only smile as it felt wonderful. He putting the hood over his head, smirked as he became intangible. He lowering the hood blinked looking for shoes. He not finding any shrugged and walked out of the bedroom. He passing by the room Sakura and Yugao were sharing could tell that Sakura was still sleeping, like she had actually did something yesterday. Shaking his head he walked down the stairs until he could see the kitchen. Spotting Kakashi and Yugao sitting down sipping tea, while Tazuna drank some Sake. Naruto putting his hood on his head and became intangible. He moving behind Yugao put his face directly near her ear and whispered " _Yu-chan!_ "

He smirked when she whirled around with wide eyes. He twirling a lock of her hair whispered " _Yu-chan. Tell me you like me._ "

Yugao turning around asked "Who is this?"

Kakashi, Tazuna, the now awake Sasuke, Tsunami and Inari all looked at her. Naruto laughing whispered " _Yu-chan tell me how you feel about Naruto-san._ "

He smirked when she blushed and said "I think that he's cute and that his whisker marks give him this wild look."

Naruto hearing this smirked maliciously and whispered " _Yu-chan if that's all you feel about him, then why are you blushing. Could you possibly wish to be his girlfriend._ "

Yugao blushing darker turned her head and said "I can't I'm engaged to Hayate-kun, and the only way for me to get out of it, is for Naruto-kun to give me a stronger and more powerful sword, then the one I have now, which was given to me by Hayate."

Naruto hearing this blew on her ear as he whispered " _Yu-chan Naruto now has control over the Kubikiribocho. He with his new powers to make it even more powerful and I can see him giving it to you. As you are one sexy and powerful kunoichi._ "

Yugao was now crimson as she said "He wouldn't give me that sword, he'd it give to Sakura-san as he has had a crush on her for the longest time."

Naruto scowling at hearing this whispered " _His eyes have been opened. He sees that you are the one he should be paying attention to._ "

He moving to the other side of her face gently brushed his hand across her face and said " _He would love to have you as his Phantom Princess, as every prince needs his princess._ "

Yugao feeling something brush her face moaned. She spotting Sakura now downstairs looking at her weirdly like the rest of the people in the home asked "How do you know all of this?"

Naruto moving away from Yugao, walked behind Sasuke and pulled down the boy pants and underwear exposing him to the people in the room. He then phasing said items into the ground, walked to the stairs and whispered " _Because I am the Phantom Menace and all who have wronged him including his former parents, the old man, Jiraiya of the Sannin and most of Konoha will feel my wrath._ "

* * *

He then walking up the stairs dropped his hood and smirked as his last statement had been heard by the entire room. He heading to Tazuna's room, closed the door and entered his distorted dimension. He summoning the Kubikiribocho to him, tapped into the powers he gained from Harley. He shaking his head could feel the scales appearing on his body. He biting down on the sword, smirked as it screamed in bliss. He watched as the blade slowly transformed into scales. He moving his mouth smirked as this was the first of his many upgrades. He knew that it was going to take a while, so he had created a clone to appear in the real world. The clone looked exactly like him, even had his new spikes. He looking at the sword, touched his wings to it and watched as it became transparent, and then became pitch black. He biting his hand let some of his blood flow on the blade. He watched as it gained thick yellow spikes on the edge of it. He then channeling the power of Rebekah touched the blade and it exploded with power. It was now floating of it's own power. Naruto smirking bit the blade once again this time channeling the Kyuubi's demonic chakra into the sword. His eyes witnessed it gain even more power and runes appeared on the edge of the blade. He also watched as a demonic silver eye appeared in the hole. He smirked as the weapon was now a being of pure destruction. He putting it down, made his extra hands appear. He decided that he was going to train with his power and let his clone deal with the real world. He walking out of the home smirked and roared as he was going to explore the distorted world and maybe enter the real world

The clone sitting in Tazuna's bed really didn't wanna go downstairs and deal with the pink haired banshee and the brooding duck butt. So getting up he started to search Tazuna's room. He blinked finding the little orange book Kakashi was reading hidden in a loose floorboard. He always wanting to know what was in the book cracked it open. He reading two pages, instantly blushed. He then giggled and started to read even more. Sakura deciding that the baka had been asleep long enough, decided to wake him up, the hard way. She with an excited look on her face kicked open the door to the room he had been sleeping in. She blinked spotting him dressed in his gear reading the little orange book Kakashi was reading downstairs. She blinked wondering where he had gotten the book from and why he blushing and giggling. She shaking her head screeched "NARUTO-BAKA!"

Clone Naruto ignoring her continued to read his new favorite book. Sakura seeing this fumed and stomped up to him and once again screeched his name. Clone Naruto looking at her with annoyance clear in his eyes asked "What do you want?"

Sakura hearing the way the clone was speaking to her saw red and tried to punch the clone. Clone Naruto seeing this rolled his eyes and deflected her pathetic attack with ease. Sakura had wide eyes when he did this. She shaking her head tried to do it again. Once again she was deflected. This continued on until the rest of the people in the home came to see what was going on. Kakashi spotting Naruto and what he was doing eye smiled as his favorite student was reading the sacred works of Jiraiya. Yugao spotting Naruto's new attire blushed, but then glared spotting him reading that cursed orange book. Sasuke just glared at Naruto wanting his power. Tazuna spotting what Naruto had been reading was slowly trying to sneak away. Inari spotting his new hero reading the book his mom had called pure filth wondered why. Tsunami glaring at her father was cracking her knuckles as she had told him to throw out all of that filth. Clone Naruto feeling all of the people in the room giggled, deflected Sakura and said "Oh Tsuki-chan, you're such a naughty girl."

This made Kakashi cry tears of pride, Yugao glare at the book, Sasuke to wonder what was in the book, Inari to walk towards Naruto, Tsunami to start beating Tazuna down, and Tazuna to cry for help. Clone Naruto ignoring all of this flipped the page and said "So that's what a bra looks like."

Yugao, and Tsunami blushed hearing this. Kakashi now reading his book beside clone Naruto giggled and said "Oh Mai-chan what flexibility."

Sakura was on the floor trying to regain her air. Inari was trying to read the book and Sasuke was looking away with a blush. Tazuna was knocked out on the floor.

* * *

Two days later and Clone Naruto was hopping beside Kakashi still reading his new found passion. He was ignoring the fact that Yugao kept trying to get his attention away from said book. Kakashi was smiling proudly as Naruto was now a pervert. Sasuke was nursing a broken jaw, as Naruto had switched places with him and made Sakura punch him in the jaw. Sakura herself was mortified that she had just hurt her Sasuke-kun and pissed at what the baka had done. They had left wave an hour ago, after learning that the bridge had been named after Naruto. Naruto side stepped a tree trunk, jumped over a tree branch and landed in the dirt road, as they were already near the village. He feeling Kakashi landing beside him giggled and said "On the balcony how nice."

Kakashi giggling himself said "In the hot tub, bold."

Yugao face palming wondered what the hell had happened and why every time she talked to Naruto now he was calling her Yu-chan. Clone Naruto sensing chakra signatures ahead stopped and looked up. His eyes narrowed spotting a group of anbu standing in front of them. He looking them over, rolled his eyes and went back to his reading. Kakashi spotting the anbu though put his book away wondering what was about to happen. Yugao knowing all of these anbu wondered what was going on as they were usually guarding the Hokage. Sakura was staring at the anbu in awe. Sasuke just grunted as he had seen anbu before. One of the anbu, the one with the monkey mask said "Uzumaki-san you are to come with us to the council chambers."

Clone Naruto ignoring the anbu walked right past him without sparing him a glance. The anbu spotting this went to grab Naruto, but found himself grabbing smoke as the clone had just vanished. All eyes widened hearing this, until Kakashi heard the sound of something shattering. He turning his head around was searching for the source of said sound, when Naruto literally floated down to the ground with a giant glowing blade on his shoulder. Naruto ignoring the wide eyed anbu, turned to Yugao who was shocked that they had been with a clone this entire time. He smirking walked over to her and handed the sword to her. He smiling said "My present to Yu-chan. Created from the ashes of Kubikiribocho and fused with my powers. Behold the mighty Dragon Fang."

Yugao feeling the pure power radiating off of the blade couldn't believe what Naruto had just done. Another anbu this one with a snake mask said "Uzumaki-san once again you must come with us to the council chambers."

Naruto turning to look at the anbu, lost all warmth or care in his eyes and he looked at them. This made them flinch and shiver. Naruto then said "I am not going anywhere with you, and if you filthy mongrels try to touch me again I will end you."

He said the last part with dark flames flickering in his eyes. One of the anbu, with a bird mask scowled and tried to grab Naruto while saying "Brat you couldn't end us if you-,!"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as a hand was shoved through his chest and He was roughly pushed off of Naruto, revealing Naruto's open hand with the man's heart. This shocked everyone and terrified Sakura. The other three anbu tried to subdue Naruto, but like the first they were quickly killed. Naruto flexing his blood stained hands and now blood red claws said "I warned the filth what would happen."

Kakashi seeing this felt like his eyes were going to fall out of his head. Yugao had ignored the entire event as she was admiring her new sword. Sasuke on the other hand was looking at Naruto with respect. Sakura who was trembling like a leaf was terrified of what Naruto had just done. Naruto ignoring this said "Come as we shall return to the village hidden in the leaves." He then walking on the bodies of the dead anbu continued his way to Konoha. Kakashi burning the bodies of the anbu, quickly followed behind Naruto. Yugao snapping out of her trance quickly paid her respect to her dead comrades and rushed to follow Naruto. Sasuke ignoring the bodies followed Naruto and his sensei. Sakura still trembling followed behind Sasuke

* * *

Naruto walking through the check in station ignored the waves from the eternal gate guards. He spotting more anbu appear, glared at them with pure malice. Everyone on the streets spotting his eyes and glare visibly flinched and moved away from the anbu. One of the anbu, this one with a dear mask on said "Uzumaki-san we are to escort you to the council chambers where Hokage-sama and the council are waiting."

Naruto actually growling at the mention of the council and the Hokage said "As I told your earlier comrades. I will not be going anywhere with you and if you try and make me I will rip out your beating hearts."

Kakashi knowing that Naruto would moved in front of Naruto and the anbu and said "I will escort him to the council chambers along with Yugao-san."

The anbu nodding said "Very well."

They then vanished. Naruto giving Kakashi a look said "You just saved their wretched lives for now."

Yugao shaking at the hatred and malice lacing his words lead him to the hokage tower along with Kakashi. Sasuke wanting to see what was going to happen followed them. Sakura fearing for Sasuke's life followed him. Arriving at the doors to the council chambers. Kakashi opened the doors. He looking around the room could see the civilian council, along with the shinobi council. He spotting Sarutobi nodded, but felt his eyes nearly pop out spotting his sensei and Kushina standing there with two red headed girls who looked 10 and bored. He then remembering what the Phantom Menace had said felt rage fill his entire body at first, and then sorrow, which was quickly followed by pure unfiltered terror. He turning around was about to warn Yugao not to bring Naruto in but it was already too late. Naruto was in the room, Sasuke and Sakura behind him, one with interest in his eyes, the other trembling in fear. He ignored both of them to look at Naruto, and took a few steps back in fear spotting the pure hatred, malicious intent and contempt in them. Yugao was staring at Kushina with pure shock as she had thought her sensei had died on that horrible night 13 years ago. Sarutobi ignoring Kakashi and Yugao and looked at Naruto with happiness in his eyes and was about to say something, until he got a good look at Naruto's eyes. He flinched spotting the hatred aimed at him, and almost everyone in the room. He shaking his head said "Team Seven and anbu operative Neeko good job on your first C-rank mission. Now then all of you except Kakashi, Yugao and Naruto-kun are dismissed."

Sasuke hearing this was about to scowl when Naruto said "Uchiha Sasuke isn't going anywhere you sniveling piece of shit."

Everyone gained wide eyes hearing Naruto say this. Naruto turning to look at Sasuke snapped his fingers and Sasuke blinked finding himself sitting in a very comfy floating chair. Naruto's cold eyes landing on Sakura said "The useless one may go though."

Sakura was then blasted out of the council chambers by a very powerful gust of wind. Naruto then turning around to face Sarutobi, blinked when a fat member of the civilian council said "You have no authority brat."

He was then shut the hell up as a hand literally was holding his heart out in front of him. A smirking Naruto revealed to be the culprit. Everyone gained wide eyes, including Sasuke. Those eyes widened even more when the Naruto burst into black smoke. Sarutobi shaking his head shouted "NARUTO DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?"

Naruto tilting his head and once again ignoring the squeal of how cute he looked by Yugao said "I killed a fat disgusting rat who thought he could talk to me that way."

Sarutobi with rage in his eyes said "You killed a konoha civilian, and that is treason. He's a council member meaning death."

Naruto smirking at this said "I'm not afraid of death old goat and I don't care if it's treason."

Everyone blinked at how he addressed Sarutobi. Hiashi Hyuga asked "Uzumaki why don't you fear death?"

Naruto chuckling said "Because I'm already dead you fucking fools." Everyone including Yugao and Kakashi gained wide eyes hearing this. Naruto smirking said "I died two days ago when a fucking idiot who worshipped Jashin attacked me." He then tilting his head at their horrified faces said "Guess what you dumb shits. Death isn't that bad, hell I'd say she was fucking gorgeous." He smirking at the confused looks said "That's right I met death and know what? She fucking rocked me in her arms like I was a baby." He closing his eyes and sighing in peace said "It was so warm, so comfortable. It was peaceful, like the calm before the storm." He then opening his eyes glared hatred filled eyes at Sarutobi and said "She informed me of a few things you old power hungry fool." He smiling with malicious intent said "She informed me of who my parents where, the fact that they were still alive, the fact that you were trying to mold me into your perfect little konoha ninja. She even informed me of just how many people in this fucking village truly cared for me." He letting his pressure come out along with his killing intent said "Nine. Nine motherfucking people in this entire village truly care for me." He pointing in the direction of Kakashi and Yugao said "Two of said people are in this very room as we speak." He laughing said "Then she did something that allowed me to break the chains this village had wrapped so tightly around me." He turning to Yugao asked softly "Do you wish to know what she did Yu-chan?"

Yugao blushing at the nickname said "Yes I do."

He smiling at her said "She rewrote my very DNA transforming me into her child and the heir of death. Not all of my DNA is hers though. No about 10% of it is from a God from another dimension named Gogeta, and the last 15% comes from the person who is my other parent. Funny thing is that she's a fucking princess." He then smirking at the pale faces of the people listening and the curios eyes of Sasuke said "She rules an entire dimension. She's a creature called a pokemon and a legendary one at that. She's a dual type as she is half Ghost and half Dragon."

Kakashi hearing this blinked and said "That would explain how you can phase through things."

Naruto smirking said "That's only the tip of the planet shaped iceberg Kaka-sensei." He then turning to glare at Sarutobi said "I no longer care for this village or most of the people who live in it. Those nine people are the only one's I care about, and the only reason I don't leave this disgusting village." He glaring at the people in the room said "That reminds me. You people had better start treating Mitarashi Anko with the respect she deserves of I'll kill not only you, but your entire family, and the family of anyone who married into your family." He showing his teeth said "I won't stop there. I'll kill entire clans of the person who treats her wrong." He then allowing his six black wings to appear said "I can do it too as I am the Phantom Dragon and still have the power of the Nine tailed fox to use." Every single person in the room blanched. Naruto seeing this lost all emotions on his face and said "Now that I've let you know this. I'm leaving, you can talk to Yu-chan and Kaka-sensei about the mission, and Sasuke will gladly help you as he can't move from that chair until he does."

Naruto then screeched and vanished, shocking everyone in the room. Sarutobi shaking his head was about to send anbu after him when Kakashi said "Don't bother Hokage- _sama_. He's in his distorted dimension now and can't be reached."

Sarutobi hearing how Kakashi had hissed his name was about to say something when Yugao said "Let's report our SS-rank mission to Hokage- _sama_ , Yodaime- _sama_ , Kushina- _sensei_ and the council and leave before I get sick to my stomach."

Everyone gained wide eyes hearing the rank of the mission. Sarutobi, Minato and Kushina all flinched hearing how Yugao had hissed their names with pure unrestrained hatred.

When Kakashi, Yugao and Sasuke had finished telling the occupants of the council chambers everything that happened at the mission, Sarutobi was terrified for his life, as Naruto had killed two S-rank ninja by himself. The civilians were shitting their pants and planning on begging Naruto for forgiveness as he could kill them with ease now. The ninja side of the council planned on not pissing Naruto off anytime soon. Danzo was scheming on ways to get Naruto's power under his control. The two elders were really hoping that they were one of the nine. Minato had his head bowed low in shame for doing what he did to his son, who without a doubt hated him now. Kushina was crying at what she had done and was hoping that Naruto would forgive her. The two girls trying the stop their mom from crying were vowing to make Naruto pay. Yugao shaking her head said "There's your report Hokage- _sama_. Now if you'd excuse me I need to break up with someone and find Anko-chan."

She then walked out of the room. Kakashi with his book out said "I need to go find Iruka and inform him of Naruto's changes. Goodbye Hokage- _sama_ , Minato- _san_ , Kushina- _san_."

He then vanished in a swirl of leaves before Minato could say anything to him. Sasuke finally able to leave the chambers picked the chair up with him and said "I must train to be worthy of Naruto's training."

Once he was gone Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose and was about to tell the council that what was revealed in her was a triple S-rank secret that if was revealed would be instant death, blinked when a chunin ran into the chambers with the latest edition of the bingo book wide open. He giving it to Sarutobi said "You need to see this."

Sarutobi looking at the page, felt dread fill his soul. The reason why, because standing on the corpse of a good amount of Kiri ninja was a smirking blood soaked Naruto. He reading the information started to tremble in fear as Naruto had been given a rank only one person had ever gotten before. He had been given the quintuple S-rank, which only Uchiha Madara had been given. Naruto's nickname was the Phantom Menace, and Phantom Dragon. He reading all of the facts stated for Naruto shit himself reading that Naruto was ruthless during battle and would torture his victims before ending them painfully. It was even said Naruto had ripped the intestines out of a man and proceeded to hang the man with said internal organs. He shaking badly looked at the next page, already knowing what to expect. Sure enough on the next page with dark purple flames shooting out of his mouth was an image of Naruto. He flipping another page, started to cry spotting a dragon form of Naruto wrapped around the 3 tails and squeezing it to death. He looking at the next page could see Naruto holding the heart of the. Sarutobi's eyes widened spotting Naruto holding the heart of the Kazekage. He turning to the last image really started to pray for his sorry ass, as it was an image of Naruto smiling in a circle of impaled bodies. He handing the book to Minato watched as the man lost all coloring on his body. Kushina taking the book next, nearly fainted. It went like this until Danzo was the last one reading the bingo book.

Danzo slowly putting the book down said "Hiruzen I will say it now. You fucked up. We could have the power of someone who achieved the same rank as Madara if you had just let me have him, but no the boy has nothing but hatred for this village, and only nine people are keeping him in said village. We only know who three of these people are, and he has already proved how protective he is over them. So trying to hold them hostage would only spell doom for us."

Sarutobi said "Let's hope those nine can get him to be loyal to konoha, because the other hidden villages will jump at the chance to have him working for them."

* * *

 **Review or be forced to dance with a drunk Patrick Star and a bear Beast Boy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; Meeting the family, and A kiss.**

Naruto in his distorted dimension was laughing as Gato tried to fight off a few ghouls, but all he was doing was making them more horny. He feeling someone wrap their arms around him turned and smiled spotting the new and improved Haku. Her spirit once rejoining her body had morphed her body until it had six arms like him, and had a ghostly lower body. She could of course shift into her human form at any time, but preferred being in this form as she could move around freely. She laying her head on his shoulder said "Are you enjoying the show Naruto-kun?"

Naruto laughing as Gato was lifted into the air and forced inside of by a ghoul said "He really thought that he stood a chance against some many ghouls. He should know by now, the ghouls will stop at nothing to get laid."

Haku giggling said "He's already had seven kids Naruto-kun, and they are growing at a extraordinary rate."

Naruto hearing this asked "How many female ghouls has he had?"

Haku nuzzling into Naruto said "All seven are female. I've been raising them. The eldest will be of age soon and will seek out her birth mother and give him his first grandchild."

Naruto laughing said "How funny Gato is having a family and his eldest daughter is going to impregnate him with his first grandchild."

Haku said "You misunderstand me Naruto-kun. I've expanded upon your idea and Gato is now possible of carrying more then one child inside of him. My guess is the max he can carry is 10, before he looses mobility and closes up until at least three of the children are born."

Naruto hearing this laughed and said "How many can she release at once?"

Haku smiling said "I'm carrying six right now and four are from her."

Naruto laughing said "Four at a time." He was about to say something when the ghouls screeched and took of leaving Gato panting and not pregnant. Naruto wondering why looked up and blinked spotting Harley approaching him with 53 other people radiating as much power as her. Naruto turning blinked spotting Haku flying away with a smile on her face. Naruto shaking his head allowed the distortion hiding him from Gato to fade and appeared on the top of the Amekage tower of his distorted dimension. He allowing the rain to fall like it did in Ame looked up at as Harley finally reached him. He was then glomped by a short pink haired, pink skinned woman who was rubbing her face against his. He looking at Harley asked "Why is she nuzzling me, like Konohamaru does whenever I rescue him from Iruka's boring lectures?"

Harley giggling said "She's your aunt Mew."

Naruto hearing this looked down at Mew who looked up at him with her large blue eyes. His eyes then got a good look at her and could see that she was practically a pixie at how small she was. He was then glomped by someone else. He looking at his other side blinked spotting light green hair and skin. He looking down blinked spotting another pair of blue eyes staring up at him. This woman was a pixie, because she was just as small as Mew. Harley giggling said "The green one is Celebi and she's the guardian of the forest and a time user."

Naruto hearing this nodded and asked "The rest of them?"

Harley smiling turned to the eldest looking woman who was looking at his dimension with wonder and said "This is your grandmother Arceus or Cammy." She pointing to the woman with grey horns glaring at a woman with a pinkish/white mohawk said "These are two of your eldest aunts. Palkia and Dialga. They control time and space." She turning to point at three women who were whispering to each other said "These are Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. They represent emotions, knowledge and free spirit." She pointing to the grey haired woman with literally dark purple/black skin said "This is Darkrai she represents the new moon and nightmares." She pointing to the woman with the yellow hair glaring at Darkrai said "This is Cresselia and she represents the crescent moon and hope." She pointing to the two blue women playing in the rain said "Those two are Manaphy and Phione and they represent the sea." She pointing to the woman who looked like a steaming Akamichi said "That's Heatran, and she represents heat." She pointing to another girl looking like a pixie with green hair said "That's Shaymin and she's spring." She pointing to a very tall man bulging with muscles said "That's Regigigas and he represents the world." She pointing to the three girls fighting with lightning, fire and ice sparking off of them said "Those three are Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. They represent three of the seasons." She pointing to the taller and darker version of mew said "That's your aunt Mewtwo and she represents pure power." She pointing to the two men and woman arguing said "They are Raikou, Entei and Suicune. They represent legends and rebirth." Pointing to the silver haired extremely busty woman said "That's Lugia and she is the guardian of the sea." She pointing to the rainbow haired extremely busty woman said "That's Ho-Oh and she's fire." She pointing to three men looking like Regigigas said "They are Regice, Registeel, and Regirock." She pointing to the brother and sister laughing and playing said "Latios and Latias, speed and eons." She pointing to the deep blue haired, grey skinned, busty woman said "Kyogre and titan of the oceans." She pointing at the red haired man glaring at Kyogre said "Groudon and titan of the land." She pointing to the tall green haired woman looking at both Kyogre and Groudon with deadpan eyes said "Rayquaza and titan of the skies." She pointing to the red man who was glaring at Rayquaza said "That's Deoxys and he represents a virus and DNA." She pointing to the sleeping man with the yellow hair shaped like a star said "Jirachi and he represents wishes and the stars." She pointing to the pixie like girl with red hair in the shape of a v said "Victini and she represents victory." She pointing to the three males smiling at a woman with orange hair and a blue horn said "Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo. Keldeo represents justice." She pointing to the girl dancing in the rain said "Meloetta and she's music." She pointing to the three curvy women nodding their heads said "They are Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. They are the represent of Raijin, Fuijin and Inari." She pointing to the tall white haired woman said "Reshiram and she's yin." Pointing to the tall busty black haired woman who was scowling said "Zekrom and she's yang." She then pointing at the short teal haired woman with yellow eyes said "Kyurem and she represents the lack of both yin and yang." She pointing at the purple haired man with a blank look on his face said "That's Genesect who represents technology and ancient power." She pointing at the horned blue skin man said "He's Xerneas and he's new life." She pointing at the black haired woman glaring at everything said "She's Yvetal and she represents death." She pointing at the bored green and black haired man with his eyes closed said "That's Zygarde and he represent order." She pointing to the pink crystal haired woman said "That's Diancie and she represents royalty." She pointing at the man with the purple hair and golden hoops said "That is your uncle Hoopa who is a Djiin. He represents mischief." She pointing at the man with red and blue hair said "He's Volcanion and he represents steam."

Naruto hearing this blinked and said "I have 18 uncles and 34 aunts." He then shaking his head said "This family is totally ruled by the women."

Arceus smiling said "Yes there're more females then males, but just because we have so many females in the family doesn't mean we don't listen to the males."

Groudon snorting asked "Then how come I have to listen to the water bitch there?"

Kyogre glaring at him said "Because you are a stupid little brat."

Groudon growled at this and Rayquaza said "Both of you are idiots."

Deoxys hearing this snorted and said "Coming from the bitch that shot me when I was trying to find my other half, that's good."

Rayquaza hearing this rounded on him and growled out "You invaded my space."

Deoxys said "To get my other half."

They were about to start fighting, when Naruto rolling his eyes forced everyone that was fighting to the ground. He glaring at all of them, including Palkia and Dialga said "This is my place, not yours. I will not have you wrecking the structure of my distorted dimension and allow the miserable wretch known as Gato to escape. If you have a problem with that I don't give two shits. Now either get with it or get lost."

Harley giggling at Naruto's show of his powers was about to congratulate him on putting her siblings in their place, when they all heard someone laugh. All eyes turned and blinked finding Rebekah walking towards them with a woman looking much like her, except with smaller breast and solid green hair. Rebekah walking over to Naruto nuzzled his face said "Well done Naru-chan."

She then pointing to the woman who was looking at him with a heavy blush said "Meet aunt number 35. My sister Rachael."

Rachael still with a blush on her face said "I knew he was supposed to be cute, but he's downright swoon inducing."

Naruto hearing this smiled a charming smile at her, making her blush grow. He was about to say something when Rebekah bopped him on the head and said "Stop trying to exploit your Aunt's growing crush on you to your advantage."

Naruto glaring at Rebekah said "I was just going to say hello."

Rebekah giving him a deadpan look said "I'm your mother now Naru-chan I know exactly what you were going to say."

He snorting turned to say something to Mew and Celebi when he was bopped on the head by Harley who said "Don't even think about flirting with Mew and Celebi. You are not going to have them eating out of the palms of your hands like you have planned for Yugao."

Naruto with an twitching eyebrow said "I would never do that to a person."

Both Harley and Rebekah snorting said "You gave Yugao that new sword, knowing full in well what it meant and have been calling her Yu-chan making her heart flutter and butterflies grow in her stomach."

Harley putting a hand on her hip said "I don't know how you gained the infatuation ability, but I'm gonna find out."

Naruto glaring at Harley was about to say something, when he was bopped on the back of the head by Rebekah who said "Don't you talk to your mother that way."

Naruto turning to her was now glaring at her. Once again he was bopped on the back of his head. He turning to Harley said "You two are starting to annoy me."

Cammy giggling said "That's their job Naru-chan, like it's my job to give you things without either of them knowing, like the infatuation ability or Dark Aura ability."

Harley hearing this said "Mom you shouldn't give him the dark aura ability it'll only make his attacks more powerful as they all involve the dark type."

Naruto hearing this smirked and said "That's interesting to know. Thanks Baa-chan."

Cammy smiling said "You're welcome."

Yvetal hearing this quirked an eyebrow and asked "He has my ability interesting."

Xerneas rolling his eyes said "I don't think you can corrupt him as he seems to have that down."

Darkrai floating over to Naruto touched his face and said "Yes darkness is heavy inside of him." She then licked her lips and said "I like it."

That officially freaked Naruto out. He turning intangible moved backwards and said "Okay. I'm going to find the Kiba blades now. Bye."

He then tried to leave, but Rebekah grabbed him by his collar and said "Oh no you don't young man. We have some things to discuss." Naruto groaned hearing this.

In the real world, Yugao was walking beside Anko with the brightest smile on her face. She had just broken up with Hayate and tested out her new sword. It was marvelous and put all other swords to shame. She and Anko had both noticed that people were going out of their way to pay respect to Anko. Hell one man who had called her a snake whore two days ago had brought her a bunch of flowers and apologized. Anko liked it and knew that actually caring for Naruto would come in handy one day, she had assumed it would be when he became Hokage, but becoming a quintuple S-rank ninja was just as good. Kakashi walking beside Iruka was reading a new book as he wanted nothing to do with Jiraiya's book anymore. Iruka himself was worried sick about his favorite student and pissed off at what Kakashi had told him. He and Kakashi blinked as they had just run into Yugao and Anko. They nodding to each other headed towards the ramen stand, as it was Naruto's favorite food and he would eventually come there. Kakashi taking the first seat turned the page and said "So Yugao break up with Hayate yet."

Yugao smiling brightly said "I broke up with a few hours ago. It felt wonderful, and Anko-chan was right there with us."

Anko twirling some chopsticks said "He cried, I laughed, Yu-chan ignored both."

Iruka rolling his eyes was about to say something, when Konohamaru burst into the stand and shouted "Alright Boss. It's time to teach us a jutsu."

Moegi and Udon coming inside said "Konohamaru nii-chan isn't here."

Konohamaru shaking his head said "I knew that. I was just practicing for when he does arrive."

Iruka sweat dropped hearing this. Ayame shaking her head asked "Will any of you be eating anything today?"

Anko nodding said "Let me get four bowls of beef ramen and a side order of dango."

Ayame nodding informed Teuchi who said "Got it. Four bowls of beef and spicy dango coming right up."

Anko hearing this said "Hold up I said regular dango."

Teuchi said "Right two orders of spicy dango." Anko face palming turned to Yugao who was giggling at her antics.

Naruto appearing in the ramen stand, was as white as a ghost. The reason why? Well he had just been given the talk by both of his mothers and grandmother. It was information he didn't really want to know, and now he felt like he was going to be traumatized for life. He shaking his head blinked spotting all nine of his people in the ramen stand. He spotting Anko glaring at a plate of dango, ghosted over to her. He leaning his head over her shoulder picked up the dango and took a small bite out of it. He chuckled spotting all of the widening eyes. He then grabbing Anko's face, puffed out her cheeks. He taking another bite of the spicy dango placed his lips on hers and put the piece of spicy dango in her mouth. He drawing back smirked spotting her trying to cool the dango down. He grabbing a cup of milk, gently titled her head and poured the milk into her mouth. He giggled spotting her sighing in relief.

He then floating over to Yugao, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Yugao moaned loudly as someone or something was kissing her neck at a very sensitive spot. She was about to lean her neck so that spot could be kissed more, when her new sword pulsed. She blinking grabbed it and gained wide eyes spotting Naruto about to kiss her neck again. Naruto looking at her surprised face, smirked and continued with what he was doing. Yugao moaned even louder and leaned her neck to the side. Naruto spotting this started to kiss and nibble on that very spot. Yugao closing her eyes basked in the bliss Naruto was giving her neck. She ignored everyone looking at her like she had grown a second head. Naruto shifting his eyes to her face, quickly bit down on the spot, causing Yugao to scream. She swinging her sword at him blinked when he burst into smoke.

The real Naruto appearing behind Ayame blinked. He looking at his hand wondered why he was tangible again. He then got his answer in a barrage of memories. He shrugging was about to tickle Ayame, when Konohamaru spotting him said "Boss."

He cursed as Ayame turned around to find him about to tickle her. She gaining flames in her eyes cracked her knuckles and started to slowly walk towards him. Naruto having seen this before was about to turn intangible, when Yugao appeared with her new sword ready to help Ayame. His eyes widened when Ayame picked up one of the frying pans. He deciding that leaving was his best option at not getting beat down, switched places with Iruka and quickly walked out of the ramen stand. Yugao spotting this quickly moved out of the ramen stand ready to chase him down. Ayame coming out of the stand seconds later was also ready. What made matters worse was when Anko came out with an angry look on her face. Yugao turning to the other two said "Whoever catches him first alerts the others."

Ayame nodding ran to the east. Anko smirking said "Let the hunt begin."

She then jumped on the roofs. Yugao grabbing her sword said "Run for your life Naruto-kun. You'll soon find out leaving a hickey on my neck was not a smart thing to do."

She then vanished in a flurry of leaves. Kakashi shaking his head said "I pity my student, because once those three find him he's finished."

Iruka shaking his head and eating the spicy dango said "It's his own fault."

Teuchi in the front said "He knew better then to try and tickle Ayame."

Konohamaru with stars in his eyes said "Yosh! We must find boss first, and then he'll teach us a cool jutsu."

He then dashed out of the ramen stand, followed by Moegi and Udon. Kakashi with a sweat drop said "That kid is gonna get himself killed."

Iruka standing up said "I can't allow his foolish antics to get him killed."

Kakashi shaking his head and paying said "I'll go with you. Who knows we might get lucky and find Naruto first."

The two of them walked out of the ramen stand. Naruto appearing in the seat Kakashi had just been in said "God bless the shadow clone jutsu." He smiling at the blinking Teuchi said "Alright old man let me get 16 bowls of spicy ramen and four orders of spicy dango, add habanero peppers to the ramen and drizzle Jalapeno extract on the dango." Teuchi blinking shook his head and got to work. Naruto smiling said "Also this entire meal is on Kakashi-sensei." Teuchi hearing this chuckled as this was without a doubt Naruto.

Kakashi across the village suddenly stopped and got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Iruka feeling it too said "One or both of us is about to be out of money real soon."

Kakashi nodding asked "Yes, but why does it feel like it's gonna be not of our own free will."

Iruka turning towards the direction of the ramen stand said "Because neither of us will be able to stop it or see it coming."

Kakashi now feeling sick to his stomach said "I get the feeling you know what's about to happen."

Iruka nodding solemnly said "I believe one of us is about to pay for Naruto's lunch at the ramen stand. Knowing how he eats it's the only explanation why my wallet is screaming at me to run and hide."

Kakashi patting himself down blanched and said "Oh god no."

Iruka spotting the look on his face said "He has your wallet. Say goodbye to it as it'll never be the same again."

Kakashi crying said "My poor wallet. It just got stuffed full and now that bottomless pit known as Naruto is going to empty it eating god knows how many bowls of ramen."

Iruka shaking his head said "You forgot dango. Anko introduced it to him and he now eats it just as much as he eats ramen."

Kakashi hearing this dropped to his knees mourning his wallet. Iruka having been in his shoes walked over to the man and patted him on the back, as his wallet was going to be drained and would never be the same again.

Naruto eating his 20th bowl of ramen blinked when Yugao, Ayame and Anko all walked inside of the stand looking exhausted. He chuckling offered the three the seats beside him. Yugao being to tired to hurt him plopped down in the chair. Naruto smiling said "I've said it before and I'll say it again God Bless the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

He then spotting the irritated looks he was getting from the three women smiled and leaned forward. He planting a soft kiss on Yugao's lips said "And God bless you three."

Yugao went from being angry from blushing like a school girl. Ayame and Anko soon joined her. Suddenly all three females started to break out in a sweat. Naruto spotting this wondered why until he remembered what he was eating. He chuckling said "My bad ladies, I forgot that I'm eating extra spicy ramen and dango."

Anko hearing this wanted to say something, but literally coughed up smoke. Ayame getting up from her seat quickly downed a glass of milk. She sighing in relief glared at Naruto who was still eating his extra spicy ramen as if nothing had happened. She blinked though when a clone of Naruto gave Yugao a glass of milk and said "Drink up Yu-chan. This will cool you down."

She turning blinked as Anko was face down in a bowl of milk. Naruto eye smiling at her said "Don't be that way Ayame-chan. All I did was kiss three lovely women softly on their wonderful lips."

He then smirking at her small blush said "A kiss is just a kiss right Ayame-chan."

Ayame now scarlet walked back to help her father with Naruto's orders. Naruto chuckling said "I like making her blush it's fun."

His clones eye smiling at him said "Welcome to the dark side boss. Anko-chan has finally corrupted you."

Naruto blinked when Anko gave a big thumbs up. He shaking his head asked "Why am I the only with shadow clones who have their own personality?" He hearing someone giggle blinked and face palmed finding a shadow clone of himself reading that orange book Kakashi had been reading. Naruto shaking his head again said "I'm to young for this shit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings it is PPD here with chap 5 of Phantom Dragon. This chapter does contain the first lemon and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **TTJOD "Yo Sasuke do the disclaimer!"**

 **Sasuke with an arrogant smirk on his face "these two idiots don't own Naruto or any thing other then OC and original jutsu."**

 **Sasuke is the blown into chunks by TTJOD who has Deadpool's mask on.**

 **TTJOD "Die arrogant Uchiha!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 5; (Don't) Fear the Reaper and Sex in a Tree!**

The next day Naruto could be seen sitting upside down in a tree as Sasuke was pestered by Sakura for a date. He shaking his head, pulled out a stick of spicy dango and started to eat it. He giggled in his head as Kakashi was still paying for his food. He was about to do something when Kakashi appeared with a serious look on his face. Kakashi cracking his knuckles said "Since a certain blonde decided to kidnap my wallet and make me pay for his meals. Team seven is gonna be doing some extra D-rank missions. Hell that's all we might be doing until my wallet is returned to me."

Naruto hearing this "Never."

Kakashi hearing this felt his eyebrow twitch as he said "Fine then come on. Let's go get our first mission."

Naruto floating down appeared in front of Kakashi with his stick of spicy dango in his mouth. Kakashi spotting this cried a little and took his team to get a mission. Along the way there Naruto and Kakashi both noticed how the villagers were trying their best to make Naruto look at them and smile. Naruto snorting took the stick out of his mouth, breathed ghostly grey flames on it and tossed it at one of the villagers. Nearly hitting the man in the dick he said "The old goat announced what happened, or the council leaked it to the village. Not that I care, nothing they do or say will change my mind."

Kakashi shaking his head was about to say something when Sasuke walking up to one of the villagers glared and said "Do not disturb Naruto-sama. Stay out of his way, or else."

Naruto blinking at this said "Now that I didn't expect."

Kakashi sighing said "He seems to believe that if he can get you to train him, he'll be able to accomplish his goal much faster."

Naruto with another stick of spicy dango in his mouth said "His goal is to kill Uchiha Itachi, the man who killed his entire clan in one night, and a prominent member of the criminal organization Akatsuki."

Kakashi blinked hearing this. He looking at Naruto asked "How did you know this?"

Naruto smirking said "My distorted dimension has all the information the real world has, including the true reason Itachi killed his clan, and all of the members of the Akatsuki."

He walking through a building and coming out with an entire chicken on a stick said "I most likely know more about the Akatsuki then that old toad Jiraiya."

He walking into another building came out with a few stuffed habanero peppers on each side of the chicken. He breathing out blue flames said "Not that it matters as The Kyuubi is safe and sound in my distorted dimension and if I'm right is having a good time laughing at Gato's eternal punishment."

Kakashi hearing this stopped in his tracks, along with most of the village that heard him. Naruto spotting the shocked look on Kakashi's face said "Don't act so surprised. It was a simple manner of rewiring my chakra network and pathways, to function without the Kyuubi and then removing her."

He then walking into a building with cheese, came out with the peppers smothered in six different cheeses. He smiling took a bite of the chicken and after chewing the piece turned to Kakashi and asked "Are you coming or what. My snacks and meals aren't going to pay for itself?"

Kakashi shaking his head asked "Did you say her?"

Naruto nodding said "Yes I said her. Kyuubi is a female, and a very attractive one at that."

He then walking up the wall of the Hokage tower said "Makes me wonder if all of the tailed beast are female, and if they're all as sexy as her."

Kakashi face palming walked inside of the tower and said "Only you would think that 9 deadly demons are sexy."

Naruto poking his head through an civilians stomach said "Only if they're females. Besides I like my women deadly."

Kakashi walking past the shaking civilian said "Explains why you kissed Anko, Yugao and Ayame."

Naruto dropping out of the roof holding a bowl of steaming ramen said "It also explains why I deflowered the 5th Mizukage, right after killing the 4th Mizukage. Why I deflowered the container of the 2 tails, granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, the assistant of the Raikage, both daughters of the Kazekage, the angel of Ame, and Tsunade's student."

Kakashi nearly choked on his saliva hearing this. He looking at Naruto with wide eyes and ignoring how everyone outside of the Hokage's door was looking at Naruto like he was a god asked "You did what?"

Naruto dropping down below came back up holding a duck sandwich and said "I had sex with Shizune Kaito in the room right next to Tsunade."

He taking a bite out of the sandwich and spitting the pickles on Sakura said "I'm pretty sure she drugged Tsunade, because as loud as she was screaming, god probably heard her."

Kakashi face palming again asked "How in the hell have you had sex so many times?"

Naruto smirking said "Four words sensei."

He phasing through a horrible attempt at attacking him from Sakura said "God Bless Shadow Clones."

Kakashi hearing this walked into the Hokage's office and face faulted. Naruto walking in finished his sandwich and said "By the way sensei you owe about 150 ryo and someone a roast duck sandwich."

He spitting more pickles on Sakura asked "Who puts pickles on a duck sandwich?"

Kakashi standing to his feet said "Team Seven reporting for D-rank missions."

Sarutobi asked "How many?"

Kakashi turning to Naruto asked "How much?"

Naruto smirking vanished and appeared with a roast beef sandwich and said "You'd better try for as many as possible. Because the boss is really hungry. Not that I blame him, he did have sex with the princess of the land of snow or is it spring since we killed her uncle and the priestess Shion."

Kakashi with an twitching eyebrow asked "Are you telling me that the person I've been talking to this entire time is a clone?"

The clone nodding said "Yeah."

The clone was then hit by Kakashi who said "I fucking hate his clones."

Yugao appearing, with a red face, several hickeys on her neck, and her clothes messed up asked "Where is he?"

Kakashi blinking asked "Who?"

Yugao drawing her new sword growled out "Where is that hickey giving, teasing, wet dream giving, panty stealing sexy ass boyfriend of mine?"

Kakashi hearing this knew that she and Naruto were going out and was about to say something, when Anko appeared wearing something that made him fall to the floor in a fit of giggles. Anko was dressed in a bright pink bunny costume, with the ears pulled over her head and whiskers drawn on her face. Anko with a deep growl asked "Where is he?"

Yugao trying not to laugh asked "What happened to you?"

Anko growling said "I thought me and our boyfriend was going to have sex again, when suddenly he gave me this costume and told me that it was a fantasy of his. I dressing up came out of the bathroom to find all my clothes gone and him with it."

Yugao blinked and asked "Again? How many times have you and Naruto had sex?"

Anko gaining a dreamy smile on her face said "16 times. With the last time being in his dimension on the Hokage desk, with me dressed as a sheriff and him as the badass outlaw."

Yugao blushed deeply hearing this, while Kakashi stopped his giggling and gained stars in his eyes. The Hokage door was then kicked open and in walked Ayame, but everyone could instantly tell something was wrong. How well she was holding a frying pan for one, and the second her cheeks were rosy red, she had several hickeys on her neck, and most importantly on her arms, legs and stomach was property of Phantom Overlord wrote in black. She setting a hand on her hip asked "Where is he?"

Anko looking her over asked "What the hell happened to you?"

Ayame blushing cutely said "Myself and Naruto-kun were in the back making-out, when a customer came in. I stopping Naruto, who was massaging my ass, went to go help the customer, when I greeted the customer she laughed and informed me of this. I went to go reprimand Naruto, but he was gone."

Kakashi hearing this once again burst into a fit of laughter. A clone of Naruto being in the room floating behind Sakura, smirked and spun the girl around. When the clone stopped Sakura, she was naked as the day she was born. The clone then spun her around again, and when she stopped she was covered in head to toe in pink fur, had pink monkey ears, and a cute monkey tail. She was still naked though. The clone chuckling didn't even see it coming when Yugao sliced it with her sword. She cursing said "Another fucking clone."

She then looked at the dizzy Sakura and had to stop herself from laughing. Anko spotting Sakura was now rolling on the floor laughing at what the clone had done. Ayame was trying to keep her giggles in. Kakashi on the other hand was holding his sides at how funny this was. Sasuke looking out the window was trying to stop himself from laughing. Sarutobi was wondering what was going on, when suddenly Hiashi Hyuga came inside of the office looking like he had a fight with clown, and lost. Hiashi with bright pink make up on his face said "Hokage-sama I'd like to report an incident."

Sarutobi was about to say something when Tsume Inuzuka walked inside with a red face. She trying to stop herself from moaning asked "Hokage-sama where is Sheppard-sama?"

He blinked and was about to say something when Shikaku stormed in with a pissed off look on his face holding what looked like a pregnancy test. He placing it on the desk growled out "Where is that son of a bitch at?"

Sarutobi looking at the test could see that it was positive but had no clue what was going on. Inochi walked in as white as a ghost and holding two pregnancy test. He asked "Hokage-sama please tell me you know why he would do this?"

Sarutobi was wondering what the hell was going on, when Minato walked in covered in dog shit. He with a scowl on his face asked "Please tell me you know what the meaning of this is?"

Sarutobi was about to say something when Kushina walked in with a face matching the color of her hair and said "This is the wrath of."

She moaned and said "The wrath of,!"

She moaned again and something could be seen running down her legs. Tsume now twitching could feel something running down her legs also. Kushina now panting said "This is the wrath of.!"

She screamed out as everyone besides Sasuke and Sakura recognized the signs of an orgasm, and a powerful one at that. Kushina sinking to her knees with a look of bliss on her face said "This is the beginning of a 7 day rain of terror from the Phantom Overlord."

She moaning more said "This is his wrath, and I am nothing but a humble messenger."

She screamed again, this time she was joined by Tsume. Kushina with a noticeable puddle under her said "Prepare for the upcoming storm. There is no escape. All but nine will be judged, punished and tested."

Tsume howled as her pants became soaked with her juices. Kushina with a goofy grin on her face said "If you fail the test you will be sentenced to his distorted dimension, and given the same punishment as the wretched Gato."

Kakashi hearing this stopped laughing and shivered. Anko laughed as she had watched as Gato was gang banged by a bunch of runner ghouls. The man couldn't even walk anymore from how pregnant he was. Yugao shaking her head asked "What is your test?"

Kushina moaning more said "My test is to wear this sexual pleasure device he had delivered to me for the next 7 days, without taking it off once."

Everyone besides Tsume gained wide eyes hearing this. Ayame feeling a little sorry for Kushina asked "How many times?"

Kushina moaning again said "Since I put it on this morning 16 times. 5 of those was on my way here."

Anko hearing this gained wide eyes and said "Holy shit. You've climaxed that many times already."

Kushina nodding said "I plan on passing my test and redeeming myself in his eyes."

Tsume howling said "My test must be the same as yours, because I've got the same thing on me. I just put mine on an hour ago."

Tsume then howling out again said "Hana had one too. I think she put hers on this morning before heading to work."

Everyone hearing this shook their heads. Kakashi standing up was about to ask for the D-ranks, when he felt his back pocket get very heavy for some reason. He reaching into said pocket pulled out his wallet. His eyes widened at how much money was in his wallet. He opening it up read the note in it. It said "Yo Kaka-sensei here's your wallet back. Knowing you, you had probably planned on doing some D-ranks to fill it up. I did you a favor and stuffed it nice and full. Most of this money comes from the princess of spring, she remembers that you saved her life when she was younger, and wanted to thank the man who helped make her fiance such a powerful person. So I advise you go home, grab a bucket of popcorn, turn your chair to the window and watch as shit goes down. Signed the Phantom Overlord(New Name. What do you think?). P.S Tell Yu-chan to meet me at training ground 7 for some training and a date."

On the bottom of the note was a drawing of a chibi Naruto in his phantom form with strings attached to his fingers, that was attached to the village hidden in the leaves. Kakashi blinking said "Yugao Naruto wants you to meet him in training ground seven for training and a date."

Yugao hearing this smirked planning on punishing Naruto for his actions and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto laying in a tree at training ground seven with a stick of regular dango in his mouth, when he sensed Yugao arrive. He getting up blinked spotting what his stupid flirty clone had done to her. His nose also picked up the smell of arousal rolling off of her. Shaking his head he summoned his new sword created from the ashes of Nuibari. The new sword was still long, but no longer looked like a needle, instead it looked like a really long tooth. It was ash grey like his shirt and was sharp enough to cut trees down with a single swipe. He jumping down said "Yu-chan."

Yugao turning to him, gained angry flames in her eyes and pulled her sword out. She then charged him intent on punishing him for his clones pranks. He sighing blocked her attack with his sword and said "Clones are the reason you're so upset."

Yugao slashing down with her sword said "Yes but the clones were created by you thus it's your fault."

Naruto sighing asked "You're not gonna stop until someone pays are you?"

Yugao shaking her head said "No."

Naruto sighing said "Fine but let's not do this here. Come with me to my distorted dimension."

He opened his mouth and Yugao heard the sound of something shattering. She blinked finding herself in the distorted version of training ground seven. She looking at Naruto smirked spotting him shirtless. The battle then started and Naruto was soon clashing with Yugao who was holding nothing back. He blinked when she created phantom swords and sent them charging at him. Naruto twirling his sword deflected the phantom swords and dashing forward said "You're getting good at creating the phantom blades."

He then appearing in front of her kissed her on her lips, making her swing wildly at him. Naruto smiling appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yugao trying to hit him in the stomach. Blinked when he vanished. He appearing in front of her placed a hickey on her neck. She swinging again said "Damn it Naruto-kun stop teasing me."

He appearing behind her made her drop her sword, and kissed her neck. Yugao moaning said "Naruto."

Naruto moving his hands to her shirt clothed breast and started to massage them. Yugao moaned feeling this and leaned her head back on him. Naruto moving his lips from her neck to her face asked "Don't you have to work Yu-chan?"

Yugao whining said "Yes."

Naruto laughing softly said "Go to work Yu-chan. We can pick up where we left off after you get off."

Yugao pouting turned to him and said "I'm trying to get off now, but I'll go to work."

She standing on her tip toes said "You'd better rock my world tonight when you take my virginity."

Naruto not letting his eyes widen learning that Yugao was a virgin said "I promise to make your toes curl up, and to have you scream so loud they'll be able to hear you in the real world."

She smiling hearing him promise this. Fixing her clothes and picking up her sword she slashed her way into the real training ground seven.

 **Lemon Time**

Naruto once she was gone sat down in his training ground and said "I really wish she wasn't so focused on her work, now I'm gonna have a boner for the rest of the day."

He then scratching his face said "I could go find Anko-chan and have fun with her but she's most likely working also."

He rubbing his nose said "I could try with Ayame-chan, but she's most likely still made at my stupid clones."

He leaning back said "Haku-chan is giving birth to a new litter of phantoms"

He sighing said "It seems like I'm just gonna have a boner all day."

He blinked hearing someone with a high voice giggle. He sitting up blinked spotting Mew floating in front of him, beside Celebi. He tilting his head asked "How in the hell did you two get in my dimension without mom?"

Mew giggling said "It's a secret."

He rolled his eyes hearing this. Celebi plopping down in his lap, and landing on his boner giggled and said "He really does have a woody."

Mew hearing this floated over to him Celebi and said "Maybe his two naughty aunts can help him with his problem."

Naruto hearing this felt his boner twitch. Celebi feeling this said "I think he likes the sound of that."

Mew giggling dropped her pink dress, and Naruto could see her A-cup breast and rock hard nipples. He could also see her clean shaven pussy. Naruto's dick twitched again spotting this. Celebi standing up dropped her green dress, revealing her slightly larger green breast, and rock hard green nipples. Her hairy pussy was also visible. Naruto's dick twitched again spotting this. Mew giggling snapped her fingers and Naruto was missing his pants and boxers. Celebi spotting Naruto's large rock hard dick, licked her lips. Mew spotting his dick, felt her already wet pussy get even wetter. Celebi pushing Naruto back took his big dick into her tiny mouth. This caused Naruto to groan. Mew giggling floated herself in front of Naruto's mouth. Naruto grabbing Mew's little ass started to eat that tiny pink pussy out. He forming his extra arms, moved a pair to start playing with Mew's breast. The other pair moved to Celebi's breast and started to play with them, mainly flicking her green nipples. Mew feeling pure pleasure, moved her large pink tail until it was near Celebi's pussy. She sliding her tail into Celebi groaned as Celebi was extremely tight, even though they had done this multiple times. Celebi moaning on Naruto's dick, was in heaven as Naruto played with her breast, and Mew fucked her pussy. Seconds later Mew and Celebi climaxed together. Celebi not feeling Naruto cum, started to deep throat his dick. Seconds later Naruto came down her throat. She swallowing every drop giggled and said "Tasty."

Mew giggling said "My turn."

Naruto deciding to take over, said "Damn right."

He then grabbing Mew's head, opened her mouth and slid his wet dick right into her small mouth. He groaning at another tight place, started to fuck Mew's mouth. Mew with her eyes closed, was loving this, as the only person who truly dominated her in the bed had been Mewtwo, and Mewtwo wasn't into sex like that. She could feel Celebi under her licking her pussy, and her tail was once again inside of Celebi this time being fucked by Celebi. Seconds later Mew climaxed, quickly followed by Celebi. She feeling Naruto pull out of her mouth opened her eyes and was sprayed with his thick white cum. Mew loved this. Naruto floating up into the nearest tree said "I think I'll finish the two of you off."

He creating a phantom clone, had it lay Celebi down against the tree and slam it's dick into Celebi. Both Celebi and the clone instantly climaxed, as Celebi's pussy was really small and tight. He himself sitting down on the branch, picked up Mew and slammed her down on his dick. Mew climaxed and started to spray Naruto's dick with her juices. Naruto letting himself get used to Mew's pussy, loved how small and tight it was. He could hear Celebi moaning and screaming below him. He then started to fuck Mew's tight pussy with no mercy. Mew feeling this simply sat there and enjoyed the thorough pounding her pussy was getting by Naruto. She could see that Celebi was climaxing again, from how hard the clone was fucking her. She watched the clone pull out of Celebi, put her on her hands and knees and slam back into her pussy. She looking at Celebi's face could see the fucked stupid look on her face. She feeling another climax hitting once again sprayed Naruto's dick. Naruto standing to his feet, slipped his dick out of Mew, making her whimper at the lost of his dick inside of her. Naruto turning her around and bending her over, slammed his dick back inside of her pussy, once again making her climax.

What felt like hours later, Naruto and his clones were fucking Mew and Celebi's tight little asses, ignoring the copious amount of cum leaking out of their pussies, and the fact that they looked like they were 13 months pregnant. Naruto looking down at Mew's ass could see that her cheeks were just as red as blood. The same could be said for Celebi. He pulling out of her abused and no longer puckered ass let loose a stream of cum on her back and watched as her ass started to leak his cum. The clone having cum inside of Celebi's ass again smiled and poofed away. Naruto smiling sent Mew and Celebi home, and decided to get some training done.

Lemon is Over!

That night the village at exactly 1 in the morning the village all of Konoha was woken up by three loud screams of "I'M CUMMING!" Kakashi sleeping in his home smiled and said "That a boy Naruto." Shikaku Nara was banging his head against his wall, as one of those voices belonged to his ex-wife Yoshino. Naruto in his and Yugao's apartment, could be seen in bed with Yoshino sleeping on his left side, Ayame sleeping on his right side and Yugao sleeping on top of him. He with his eyes closed said "Once again so people will know I say God Bless Shadow clones." He blinked when Yugao said "Shush Naruto-kun I'll let you pop my black cherry in the morning for breakfast." Ayame nodding said "I'll eat out the creampie you leave in her anal chute for breakfast." Yoshino said "I'll lube you up with my breast so that you can pop her black cherry, and then lube you up again with my mouth so you can give Ayame-chan a creampie in her ass and I can eat it out." Naruto opening his right eye smiled and thought " _This is the good life._ "

* * *

 **Review or be forced to make out with a duck covered in wasps and hornets!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello it's Phantom Plasma Dragon here with the 6th chapter of Phantom Dragon. This chapter is the lead up to the chunin exams and in we get an explanation of the dynamic of Naruto's distorted dimension. Yes Sakura was punished by being transformed into an eternally horny male and yes Mibiki and Hinata have pleasure devices on with Mibiki's increasingly the size of her assets. Anyway the races or species of ghoul was Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom's ideas. Lucy came up with the two races of Phantoms. Also pm me if you have an idea for any names for the Phantom races and if any of you can guess what my plans are for Konoha you get a jutsu named after you.**

 **Chapter 6; So a Tanuki, a Dragon and a Beetle all walk into a chunin exam…!**

Two days later and Naruto could be seen walking through the village, a smile on his face, enjoying the deserted streets and screams for mercy from all of his victims. It was only day three yet, he had already been able to send about half of the civilian council to his distorted dimension. He couldn't help but chuckle remembering the look on one of the males faces when Naruto opened up the portal and shoved his obese ass into the dimension along with his wife and mother. He hearing moaning, turned to look down the alley and laughed spotting Haruno Mibiki laying in a puddle of her own fluids apparently the device he had given her to wear had finally kicked it up a notch. If he was correct it was on level 4 right now and was stimulating every part of her body, including the cow utters she called breast. He turning his head from the alley walked more and blinked when Sasuke appeared in front of him down on one knee. Sasuke with his head bowed said "Naruto-sama!"

Naruto smirking knew that Sasuke was now a loyal member of his honor guard and the council of Phantoms, along with Iruka, Kakashi, Konohamaru and Udon, plus the executioner Kira otherwise known as Kyuubi. Naruto asked "What is it Cerberus?"

Sasuke standing to his feet and revealing the tattoo of a three headed dog on his collarbone said "I have finished my training with the twin heads of the serpent."

Naruto blinking had to think for a second on what the hell that was, but quickly remembered that was the new name of the Kiba Fangs. Nodding Naruto asked "Did you discover any new affinities and how is your Mangekyou treating you?"

Sasuke allowing his Mangekyou to appear smirked and said "Yes my liege I discovered the Blaze release, the Lava Release and the Steel Release. My eyes are better than before and with your blessing I would like to demonstrate during the chunin exams, Goliath is sure to enter us in."

Naruto smirking as Goliath was Kakashi's codename for his council of phantoms and honor guard said "You will demonstrate their power during the chunin exams and you will also demonstrate your skill with the twin heads of the serpent."

Sasuke nodding said "Understood my liege."

Sasuke then vanished in a swirl of black fire. Naruto smiling at this, was about to head towards the ramen stand, when Ino Yamanaka appeared in front of him. She wrapping herself to his arm said "Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckling asked "What is it my princess?"

She purring at him calling her his princess said "Shikamaru and Chouji are ready to join the council and become full fledged members of your honor guard."

Naruto chuckling said "Well done my princess. For your loyal services I shall reward you with the phantom touch ability."

Ino moaning at hearing this said "Thank you my husband."

She then vanished in a flurry of flowers. Naruto chuckling walked a few steps when he suddenly felt like he should be growling for some reason. He turning his head could feel that whatever was making him want to growl could be found at the gate. He growing his wings took to the sky, ignoring the screams bellow as he normally sprouted his wings when he was about to send someone to his dimension. He arriving at the gate, actually growled spotting the container of the Ichibi at his gates. He dropping down in front of the boy and his team smirked as the primal fear he had created with his antics instantly became visible in the jonin eye. The boy containing the Ichibi on the other hand just stared at him with a impassive look. Naruto smirking at this spread his wings and allowed his power to surface. This got the reaction he wanted as the boy instantly straightened up and said "Sheppard-sama."

Naruto laughing darkly said "I know not why you have invaded my kingdom Tanuki, but know that the Phantom Dragon will be keeping a close eye on you."

He then allowing his eyes to shift to Temari and Kazumi smirked and said "I will also be keeping an eye on the both of you girls."

He then turning around jumped back into the air as he actually did have someone to punish now.

Aoi Haruno, Sakura's father was beating his meat, trying to get off, not caring that his punishment by Naruto was to not feel any kind of pleasure for the next 7 days and that he had already been warned twice already. He just needed to do this, as seeing his wife in a constant state of bliss was too much for him and he just had to feel the pleasure she was feeling. He hearing the front door open didn't even care as he continued to beat his meat. Sakura or should I say Derek walking into his home already knew where his mother was, as she was somewhere trying to survive Naruto's punishment. He just wondered where his dad was. Derek hated his punishment by Naruto, as he was forced to live as a male for the next 7 days. He could not think about female things, or even think about dresses. If female even came into his mind it had to be about wanting to fuck the one he had just seen. This punishment was doubled by the fact that he was always erect and wanted to fuck every female he came across and if he did give into his urges he would forever remain as Derek Haruno and the person he had fucked would become his mate for the rest of their eternal lives as Naruto would grant the both of them eternal life. So Derek was trying really hard not to get to attracted to any of the females. He only had four days to go, before he could be Sakura again.

He gained wide eyes hearing a sound he was very familiar with now. He running to his parents bedroom kicked down the door and gained wide eyes spotting his father jerking off on the bed, a look of bliss on his face. Derek said "Dad no stop."

Aoi ignored his son's warning and continued to jerk off and was about to close his eyes when suddenly the temperature in the room dropped to 20 below zero. Ice actually formed on the bed, and the windows and doors froze solid. Derek knowing what this meant blanched and said "Oh Kami he knows."

Dark demonic laughter then filled the Haruno household and the sound of ice crunching under a foot could be heard. All light then left the Haruno household and Derek slowly turned around to spot a pair of slitted silver eyes he had come to dread walking towards his parents bedroom. Naruto with a dark smirk on his face brushed past Derek and entered the room to find Aoi still jerking his meat. Naruto laughing loudly said in a voice loud enough for all the village to hear " _ **Another has failed the test and must now be sentenced to eternity as a breeding factory for my ghouls and phantoms.**_ "

He then roaring and knowing that all of Konoha could now see the inside of the Haruno household pointed one of his hands at Aoi and said in a haunting and alluring voice " _ **Aoi Haruno, age 37 you have failed your test and have been caught red handed pleasuring yourself. For failing your test I the Phantom Overlord hereby sentence you to eternity in my distorted dimension. You shall give birth to a new breed of ghouls known as the Majin Ghoul. Enjoy your new home and say hello to Haku-hime your warden for me**_."

Naruto then screeched and Aoi was literally swallowed up by the ceiling, wall and floor as the sound of something shattering could be heard. This sound was quickly replaced by several cries of anguish and despair and several grunts of pleasure. It was then over and Naruto laughed darkly. He slowly tilting his head to look at Derek said "One down, two to go."

He then vanished in a swirl of darkness, just as Derek dropped to his knees in tears at just loosing his father.

The next day Naruto could once again seen walking down the streets of Konoha, a wicked smile on his face as he had personally watched as Aoi Haruno was gangbanged by the Reptile Ghoul clan. This clan was made by the Krogan, which is what Hidan's body transformed into, mating with Gato several times. Gato had also been upgraded so he could now carry up to 30 children at a time before he would loose all mobility and basically become a motionless fuck toy. Anyway the Reptile Ghoul clan were very tall lanky beings with the shortest one being 8 feet tall and the tallest being 16 feet tall. They were very strong and aggressive though and would destroy anything that attacked them. They also just happened to have at the shortest 12 inch dicks, and unlike most ghouls or phantoms they did not have the signature spikes on their dicks. Instead it was just very wide and coated in a chemical that would burn whatever they happened to be mating with. Also they had 14 arms and used these arms to hold down their prey. Anyway he had watched as Aoi got gangbanged by a pack of 24 reptile ghouls.

Naruto rather liked his distorted dimension now, as moans of pain and screams of terror filled the silence it used to be. The person who had been there the longest, Gato had actually created himself a fortress in what would be the forest of death in konoha. The man had several of the konoha civilian council working for him and had even worked out a deal with Haku. The deal was that Gato watch over Naruto's gold and other valuables, and Haku would keep most of the more powerful beast from attacking the fortress. Naruto had instantly modified this deal. The new deals was that Gato and his consort had to constantly be pregnant or being impregnated or Naruto himself would unleash the Krogan in the fortress and laugh at what happened. Gato had quickly agreed, and the last time Naruto had checked Gato was sitting in the throne he had made for himself heavily pregnant with at least 26 kids. All 26 of them just happened to be Haku's, but that was besides the point. Haku was actually the mother of the first race of Phantoms, and they were by far the strongest of the Phantom race. They were called Yuki Onna and like Haku had ice and things relating to ice powers. Ironically Gato's eldest daughter was the father of Phantom race.

Anyway there weren't that many Phantom clans in his distorted dimension anyway, as only Haku and Kira could give birth to Phantoms. Haku had given birth to the Yuki Onna while Kira was pregnant with a batch of new Phantoms that Naruto had already named Anubis, why had he named them this, well because Kira had let a group of jackal based ghouls impregnate her and odds are the offspring would have traits of the both parents. Of course, Yugao, Anko, Ayame, Yoshino, Ino, Shizune, Mei, Temari, Kazumi, Koyuki, Shion, Kurotsuchi, Yugito, Mabui, Konan, and any of the aunts he had slept with could also produce new Phantoms, but only Haku and Kira made permanent homes in his distorted dimension. He had also noted that there were a lot of ghouls in his distorted dimension and if he had counted right 9 different races of ghouls. There was the original three races he had created, The Runner, Aquatic and Avian ghouls. The race Gato had give birth to. His first seven daughters had all been Arachnid Ghouls and had six arms and four dicks. The race Yagura after Naruto had extracted the 3 tails from the man and sentenced him to the distorted dimension had given birth to. They were the Crab/Turtle Ghouls. Those damn things were ugly as fuck and were at the very bottom of the food chain. The race Kushimaru had given birth to, the Elemental Ghouls, who were actually got along well with the Yuki Onna. The race Raiga had given birth to, and they were the Jackal based ghouls called Shrikes. The race Gato had give birth two by a Yuki Onna, named the Mare Ghouls and they actually looked like horses and ponies and tended to be hung like one. And finally the Reptile Ghouls.

Of course Naruto, Kira and Haku were at the very top of the food chain in the distorted dimension as they could actually alter the dimension if they wanted to. Naruto was of course at the very top, with Kira being in second place and Haku being in third. So if Kira wanted to impregnate Haku she could not that Kira wanted to do that as having both sets of genitals still confused the shit out of the nine tailed fox. Haku had gotten used to it, along with being able to literally cross the distorted dimension in half an hour. Actually every time Haku visited Gato she did cross the distorted dimension as she had made her kingdom in the distorted dimension capital of water country, while her children the Yuki Onna lived in Frost and kept it below -60 degrees at all times. The Mare Ghouls actually lived in frost with them, but there was sub types to the Mare Ghouls and they all lived across the distorted dimension. Naruto still wondered how the hell there was a Pegasus and Unicorn category to the Mare Ghoul and what the hell was a Night Mare Ghoul. Shaking his head he stopped feeling another bijuu invading his space.

Sighing he took to the air and flew towards the gate. He blinked spotting a mint haired girl, with orange eyes and a rather frail frame standing at the gate. He narrowing his eyes could tell that she wasn't here of her own free will and her supposed teammates and sensei had forced her to come her and if the whelps he could see on her were any indication were beating her. He landing in front of this group glared at the three males and said "Listen closely to what I say scum, you lay a single finger upon my little beetle container again and I'll send you to a hell you've never known before."

He noticed how the two younger males sneered at him while the older one blanched six shades whiter. One of the younger males turning to the wide eyes mint haired girl drew his hand back and slapped the girl across the face. Naruto lost his smirk and unleashed every single drop of his killing intent forcing all of konoha to it's knees, and this included anyone visiting for the chunin exams. Hell his killing intent was so damn monstrous is temporarily short circuited all of the pleasure devices being worn in the village. Naruto with dangerously glowing silver eyes hissed out " _ **I warned you fool**_ _!_ "

Naruto then grabbed both younger males and tossed them into the air. Naruto screeching watched as the two men were literally grabbed by a set of talons, he knew belonged to a Yuki Onna and dragged into the distorted dimension kicking and screaming. Naruto wasn't done though, because he blurred forward and stabbed his hand into the jonin's gut. The man with wide eyes didn't have the time to respond before he was shoved into a portal into Naruto's distorted dimension. Naruto once the pest were gone turned to the wide eyed Fuu and said "Welcome to the Phantom Overlord's Playground. If you would like for me to send your tailed beast to my distorted dimension to enjoy her peace then let me know, as right now I have someone to give eternal youth."

He turning around and spreading his wings once more took off into the air once more heading towards the Haruno household.

In said home Derek Haruno was naked as the day he was created pouring with sweat as he pounded himself into Mibiki Haruno's cunt. Derek had been consoling his mother, when his hand accidentally grabbed one of Mibiki's E-cup breast. He knew that she used to have C-cups but the device she was wearing was expanding her body and increasing the size of her breast and ass. This had at first did nothing, but when Mibiki had moaned and brushed her hand against his rock hard dick, well the small spark had turned into a raging inferno and he lost himself. Now here he was pounding into his mother's soaking wet pussy that was overflowing from the amount of semen he was pouring into her. Derek was easily fucking Mibiki while she was still wearing her pleasure device, as he refused to let his mother get sent to the distorted dimension like his foolish father. Mibiki laying on her back had a fucked stupid look on her face she was getting double the pleasure from both the device and her son Derek. Derek groaning once more unleashed yet another load of sperm into his mother's womb.

Suddenly his house once more got frigid, but instead of stopping he picked up the pace, as he wanted to reach his peak once more before the Phantom Devil walked into the room. It was the name Naruto had earned by a lot of the people being punished by him, as his test were unjust and set up for the person to fail. The only person he knew to be doing just fine with their punishment was Kiba, and that was because Naruto had gone easy on the boy and had switched his mind with Akamaru and vice versa. Derek grunting as he deposited his load once more turned around and found himself staring into a pair of amused silver eyes. Naruto walking into the room said " _ **Eternal life I grant thee oh Derek Haruno, formerly known as the girl Sakura Haruno. Eternal life I grant thee Mibiki Haruno. I bind the two of you together for eternity as mates. Have lots of sex, get married have kids, all of it matters not as you two are forever bound together. If Mibiki should fail in the last 3 days of her punishment the both of you will be sentenced to the distorted dimension and both of you will become breeding factories to the Krogan, who will awake within three days to once again find someone or something to mate with**_."

Mibiki and Derek then glowed and the kanji for bonded appeared on each of their necks. Naruto laughing said "Thrust away Derek as she is your lover now."

He then vanished in a swirl of darkness and as soon as he was gone, Derek went back to fucking the brains out of his mother, not even caring if he knocked her up, because he was now going to work out 4 days of pent up sexual frustration on poor Mibiki.

2 days later and Naruto was walking beside Derek and Sasuke heading towards the academy for the chunin exams. The village had one day left and the test would be over. Naruto had already judged most of them, but a select few were proving to be tricky to judge. Like for instance Hinata Hyuga had been forced to wear a sexual pleasure device and the girl had yet to complain stating that she would earn his love no matter what. Another case was Kushina Uzumaki who had climaxed so many times the woman had been forced to stay in the hospital to constantly replace the fluids she was loosing. The woman had before being admitted screamed that she would happily endure this punishment if it meant making amends with him. The last one had been Kurenai Yuhi who had been forced to dress like that nutcase Maito Gai. The woman had worn the hideous green spandex with a smile on her face and stated that if wearing the spandex got her, her sisters back than so be it. Naruto knew exactly who the woman was talking about, and Anko really hoped that Kurenai passed his test because she missed her sister, plus she wanted to fuck Kurenai.

Thinking of this made him chuckle as it turns out Anko was bisexual and he watched Anko pop Ino's cherry. Anko had bound the girl's wrist and ankles, before blind folding the girl and putting a ball gag in Ino's mouth. Thinking on that all of Naruto's Mistresses were bisexual, including Mabui. Hell if he was right Temari and Kazumi had an sister-sister relationship going on with Temari being the dominant partner. Attached to Naruto's hip was his sword and it was itching for a good battle. The day before Fuu had come to him and begged to be freed of her burden. Naruto had nodded and teleported the two of them to his distorted dimension and had set the 7 tails free. Turns out the 7 tails was indeed female and had thanked him for freeing her from her prison without killing said prison. Fuu once free of Chomei, had removed her Taki headband and tossed it on the ground. Naruto realizing that the girl had no real loyalty to that shitty village had asked her if she'd like to stay in his distorted dimension and be one of his Phantom Mistresses. Fuu had blushed and agreed, and after asking Chomei he had transformed the both of them into Phantom Mistresses. Now Fuu was happily spending time with Haku and Chomei in the distorted dimension.

Naruto yawning ignored the commotion gathered around a fake door. Walking up the stairs he soon passed by Goliath who had his father's famous sword sitting on his hip and was reading the book Naruto had managed to publish. Well more like the perverted clone of Naruto had written and published. It was called Phantom-Phantom Bang town. Naruto had read the book and had to admit it was a lot better then that pure smut Jiraiya wrote and dared to call literature. Naruto's version had romance, adventure and of course sex. That the main characters was based off of him made the book a best seller across the elemental nations had nothing to do with it. He had already written and published 3 books of Phantom-Phantom Bang town and he was fucking rich. Not that he needed the money, because he had robbed Konoha's treasury blind and was now the richest man in konoha. His phantom council and honor guards being just as rich. Arriving at room 301 he kicked open the door and strolled in like it was nothing. He spotting all of they eyes on him smirked and said "For all of you who don't know my name. I am Naruto, but you may call me Phantom Overlord, or Overlord-sama."

Finished saying this he walked over to a seat and sat down. Sasuke taking the seat next to hime and Derek taking the seat beside Sasuke. Ino sitting in the seat in front of his smiled, while Sloth and Gluttony sitting in the empty seats. Naruto licking his lips asked "Can you feel it Cerberus?"

Sasuke with a dark smirk on his face said "I can my liege."

Naruto cackling darkly said "Someone is gonna die before we even leave this room and it will be a brutal murder."

Sasuke licking his lips and revealing his large canine teeth said "I can't wait."

 **Review or switch places with Gato!**


End file.
